


Happy One Year   Anniversary

by KingKazam20



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anniversary, Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Passion, Raw Sex, Smut, acid trip, bee movie - Freeform, fortnite, thanos - Freeform, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKazam20/pseuds/KingKazam20





	Happy One Year   Anniversary

Ren & Makoto had been dating for a year and today happened to be their one year anniversary. Akira wanted this day to be special so he prepared a series of events that the two lovebirds would do all day. They’ll first visit the library, grab a coffee, go to the seashore and finally wrap it all up by going to Makoto’s apartment and play the MMORPG Fortnite on Ren’s Leapster. The day went out as planned until they got to playing Fortnite in Makoto’s living room. It was fun for 5 minutes until Ren realized that Makoto sucked dick at the game and raged quit at the first game.

  
They turned off the NES and had the rest of the night themselves. Makoto took out a piece of paper that turned out to be a poem that she had written for him. After reading, the two laughed because of how corny it was and Akira wanted to give his present. Ren went into his shirt pocket and took out a condom like the cocky pussymagnet that he was. He smiled and smirked at Makoto knowing what he wanted. Makoto was silent but immediately pushed Akira to the ground and began to kiss Ren on the ground.  
Persona 5 protagonist was surprised by this but was happy about what was happening to him. Makoto stuck her tongue in Akira’s mouth wanting to French kiss him as hard as she can. Ren wanted to stick his tongue in Makoto’s mouth as well and it was getting very spicy. The two were French Kissing so hard to the point where their tongues got stuck in each other’s throats (no seriously, how is this even fucking possible). Luckily, the two were okay, but they wanted more. They took off their clothing and began touching each other(great fucking description A+ LA student writing here).

  
Akira began to fondle Makoto’s breast’s and the brunette began to moan. He fondled, licked, and bit the nipples on the medium sized breasts. Makoto saw Ren sucking her boobs as a baby, a sexy, badass baby. Makoto grabbed Ren’s crotch and wanted to pull down his boxers however she was in for a big surprise. Persona 5 protagonist’s dick slapped Makoto on the face and she was amazed by how big it was. I guess you can say, she never saw it coming......................................

  
Both of them began blushing so hard to the point where both their faces turned red. Ren because it was the first time he showed his big Johnny to a girl and Makoto because it was the first time she’d seen an actual member (she watches a lot of hentai so that doesn’t count). She took the long dick and with her lips, she began sucking. She did her homework and began to follow all the tips and tricks of sucking dick. She licked the tip, fondled & sucked on his balls, stroking it as fast as possible, and finally began to deepthroat. Akira moaned as the woman he loved was giving him the time of his life. His long Johnny was getting the treatment it deserved and was ready for the climax. The sucking kept going on for 30 minutes(cuz Ren had a huge dick and Makoto was hungry for it and she sucks at Fortnite), until Ren busted a fat nut in Makoto’s mouth. His hot, sticky semen went into Makoto throat. It was salty but Makoto loved it.  
Persona 5 protagonist was catching breath, but immediately laid Makoto on the ground and removed her panties revealing her pink, wet, virgin pussy. Ren had a devilish tooth grin smile and began playing with his queen’s pussy. He inserted his fingers in the pussy and began to play with her clit. Makoto moaned and began getting more wet than she usually did. Her pussy was about to become Niagara Falls if Akira continued his act. After a while, he took out his fingers and licked his wet fingers. She tasted sweet and he wanted more. Ren replaced his fingers and used his tongue instead. He needed to make her jizz.

  
Akira’s tongue was going as deep as possible and her juices fell on his tongue. Makoto pushed his head harder wanting him to go deeper. She moaned loudly and felt her climax was coming. Makoto nutted on Persona 5 Protagonist’s face and it felt like a waterfall, a bitter but sweet waterfall. Ren drank all of it and looked at his lovers face. Her face was red but she was smiling due to the fact that her lover drank all of her jizz and didn’t make it go to waste.

  
The 2 were exhausted. They finally let out their love juices to each other and now it was finally the moment they’ve been waiting for. Ren intended on using a condom, but after the experience he just had, he was going full on raw. He grabbed his big Johnny and was preparing to make an entrance in Makoto’s pussy. Blood began to soak her vagina since this was her first time with anyone. Tears fell through her eyes but they were tears full of joy. She finally lost her virginity to the man she loved the most in life, the man she knew wouldn’t ever cheat or take advantage on her, and the man who was capable of giving her a great fucking. Akira, despite being a pussy magnet ironically was also a virgin so this moment was just as special for him as well. He began thrusting his way inside Makoto wanting to make her moan as much as humanly possible. She was really tight however that wouldn’t stop him. Her jizz was the perfect lubricant for his dick to maintain with her tightness. She moaned wanting more pleasure from Ren asking him to increase his pace and to fuck harder. Persona 5 protagonist did so and began fucking more faster than he could possibly get. He was constantly hitting her G Spot and was trying to reach her womb. Despite being a virgin, her pussy was not only tight but deep as well. His waist was growing tried but that wasn’t on his mind right now. He needed to cum in Makoto’s womb.

  
After almost an hour of loud passionate sex, the two were about to reach their climaxes. After almost an hour of attempting, Ren finally made it. His dick was hitting Makoto’s womb. It almost as if the two were finally kissing each other. He couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Makoto and was ready to shoot his load. He reached his climax resulting in Makoto screaming Ren’s name over the sensation of her lover cumming in her womb. He busted a nut even harder and larger than the amount he shot in Makoto’s mouth. Her womb was now filled with his cum and potentially, his future child. Ren took out his Johnny and was greeted by the beautiful sight of his cum dripping from Makoto’s pink tight pussy. The two laid on the ground exhausted from their acts catching their breaths with ease. After a few minutes, Persona 5 protagonist asked his lover a question that would change his life forever.

  
“Will you marry me?” said Ren

  
Makoto had a shocked expression but began to cry.

  
“Of course I’ll marry you!” Makoto said smiling as she proceeded to kiss Ren.

  
“I love you so mu………….

  
Just as she was about to finish her sentence, she faded away and turned into dust. Ren both confused and terrified over what he saw wanted to know where his lover went. He checked the outside the window and saw something out of the ordinary. It was the Thanos cube and it was invading Japan and turning everyone into dust.

  
“HOLY SHIT!” said Ren. “IT’S QUAGMIRE FROM FORTNITE!!”

  
No it wasn’t Quagmire. Akira was just being a fucking idiot. It was the mad titan himself Thanos and his henchmen: Johnny Johnny, Shrek, Sonic, and Barry Bee Benson but they were the ones controlling the cube and Thanos was on top of it doing Fat Dabs and Fortnite emotes. Mainly Orange Justice after he turned someone into dust. Persona 5 protagonist wasn’t going to let this purple Shrek take over the world and kill his future wife without getting away with it. He didn’t have his old Phantom Thieves costume (it was at the dry cleaners) so he instead grabbed a nearby towel and he wrapped it around his waist.

  
He went outside and confronted the cube and began cursing at it to stop turning people into dust and to give his wife back. The cube shot a laser at him but they missed because they couldn’t underestimate Ren’s insane acrobatic skills. Also Johnny Johnny was eating everything in the cube and wasn’t controlling it.

  
“Listen you big ass Boss Baby rip-off ,” said Sonic. “You better stop sticking shit in your mouth or I’m gonna ask my boyfriend Shadow to shoot your brains out”.

  
While they were all fighting, the cube got out of control and it accidentally crashed into a billboard for“Kevin’s Ointment”(from Spongebob you uncultured swine) and then the cube caught on fire and it fucking exploded, killing everyone on board including Thanos himself. Everyone was screaming in agony as their skin was melting off.

  
“Vanesa, MY BEE SKIN IS BEEGINING TO MELT!!” screamed Barry Bee Benson.

  
“ONIONS” screamed the giant green ogre.

  
“SHREK IS LOVE, SHREK IS LIFE” screamed Sonic the Hedgehog as his blue arms were melting to the bone from the crash.

  
Johnny Johnny, not wanting the cube to explode, did the unthinkable. He fucking ate the entire Thanos cube with his big ass mouth including his coworkers and Thanos, even though everyone was melting and the cube was on fire. Thanos wasn’t affected by the crash but instead, he fucking exploded after doing one final dab inside Johnny Johnny’s stomach and him and all his melting henchmen exploded and fucking died including Johnny Johnny who exploded as well. After that, everyone that turned into dust came back to life. Millions of people appeared throughout the street, but……. Makoto was missing, UNTIL,  
Makoto fell from the sky but Ren caught her in his arms. She was still naked in front of millions of people but it didn’t matter at all. Ren was there to hold her and love her. Akira put the brunette down and went on his knees. He pulled a box from his towel and inside it was a ring. He proposed to Makoto moments after she and millions of people fucking died from Thanos and his henchmen of meme characters. She said yes and kissed Persona 5 protagonist. They later did the Fortnite default dance in its entirety and ended it with a fat dab after the proposal. People on the street cheered for what they saw and hoped the couple for a happy future.

  
After the dance, Makoto put her hands on Ren’s crotch and removed his towel. Makoto went on her knees and began sucking his dick, fondling his balls, and stroking it in the middle of the street in front of millions of people. They were all horrified by what they were seeing with parents covering their children’s eyes. Tracer from Overwatch questioned her sexuality, Spider-Man turned into dust again, and Ashton Kutcher removed a fetus from his ass and ate it. This went on for 30 minutes (Akira had a huge dick) until Ren felt his climax and jizzed in Makoto’s mouth.

  
Suddenly, an alarm bell rang and Ren woke up in Makoto’s apartment. He was sleeping on the floor naked with his head hurting. Makoto was next to him also naked and sleeping and what seemed like cum spilling out of her pussy. Akira was confused, he was trying to remember what exactly led him to this situation and moment. After minutes of thinking, he remembered everything. Futaba recently got into ecstasy and she used it to gain the confidence to ask out Yusuke & to get in his pants. Ren expressed his love to Makoto to Futaba and how he was nervous for their one year anniversary. Futaba understood and gave her stepbrother the drug.

  
“This’ll increase your confidence” said Futaba.

  
Ren hesitated but agreed. Before his date, Persona 5 protagonist took the drug, but he felt the same throughout the date and it didn’t boost his confidence at all. It wasn’t until he arrived at Makoto’s apartment where things got intense. After losing at Fortnite on Ren’s Apple 1 computer, Makoto read her poem and Ren gave his gift which was a Jack Frost sweater which Makoto had wanted for a long time. The two then shared a kiss. Then things started get really spicy. Ren felt a sensation in his mind like nothing he’d ever experience before. His erection had fully grown in pants and was ready to fuck. He started tongue kissing Makoto and wanted undress her as well. Makoto, never experiencing a sexual encounter before, loved what was going on. She had gotten wet from the sensation of Ren’s tongue touching hers with the two exchanging saliva with each other. She removed his pants and was hungry for his dick. Then the events ensued. However, everything afterwards turned out to be a dream. Makoto didn’t actually die and the Thanos cube wasn’t real. They just happened to watch Infinity War in the cinema that day and were terrible at Fortnite. Futaba forgot to mention to Akira that he’d experience trippy shit afterwards in his dreams. Futaba’s dream was that she was kidnapped by Bowsette with Adolf Hitler being her henchmen in Wakanda. It wasn’t until Yusuke who was dressed up in a salmon suit rescued her and threw Bowsette & Hitler in a gas chamber. Futaba and Yusuke happened to visit a Holocaust museum that day and ate Salmon for dinner. Although to this day she doesn’t know why Bowsette was in her dream.

  
After what he experienced today, Ren was %100 certain that he wouldn’t take ecstasy again. Makoto woke up and yawned after her long nap. She proceeded to hug Persona 5 protagonist.  
“You were insane last night but I loved it” whispered the brunette in his ears.

  
Akira hugged her as well, but was upset that his proposal wasn’t real.

  
“Hey Makoto,” Akira hesitated, “will you marry me”

  
Makoto in Ren’s arms was shocked at his question. This moment proved that Ren was was the perfect man for her and someone who wouldn’t let her down. Makoto with tears in her eyes became emotional with the question with a teardrop falling on Ren’s arm. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” whispered Makoto as the two fell back to sleep. 

Ren was satisfied with her answer and was happy that one thing from his insane fever dream came true.

Moral of the story: Don’t do drugs kids cause you’ll have an insane fever dream that involves Fortnite, meme characters, and Thanos. Also fuck you for reading this, I cry myself to sleep every night. My parents should’ve aborted me. I’m going to bed. Wake me up when a Persona title appears on Switch which is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. So it’s better for me cause I’ll be asleep forever. Fuck you goodnight.


End file.
